Elemental nations tournament
by dekumightDNOM
Summary: it is a story about a world where the elemental nations has decided to replace their wars by sports such as common sports in the real world . naruto Uzumaki is a talented young boy who aspires to be a legend in soccer and be able to go play for the national team of konoha, he is also in search for his real father after his mother passed away.
1. proposition

**i do not own naruto and dont earn any money from this**

 **summary**

it is a story about a world where the elemental nations has decided to replace their wars by sports such as common sports in the real world . naruto Uzumaki is a talented young boy who aspires to be a legend in soccer and be able to go play for the national team of konoha, he is also in search for his real father after his mother passed away. first he has to go to the leaf soccer academy institute to take the first step at being a legend.

 _ **i am a first time fanfiction writer and have thought about writing a fiction like these so please review and tell me what u think about my story and if i should continue with it**_


	2. PRODIGY RECOGNISED

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

since the ending of the clan wars , the elemental nation decided to resolve future conflict with games and they invented many sports games and more importantly soccer and it became a huge hit , chakra will no longer be applied only to Shinobi but to these games and thus the cycle of hatred broken by mere common games the shinobi world will never be same again.

normal sunny day in the village of leaf.

as we see a soccer field and two teams are playing at it, the leaf academy composing of players under the age of 15 , the team is made up of eleven players against the wave academy, the game was in the favour of the leaf academy as the score is 1-0. Naruto's pov " i need to show my worth to my potential scholarships and all i have to do is score a few goals and get coach iruka to treat to ramen" as naruto dribbled past a the defence scored a second goal at the top corner of the net .

normal pov goalll!!!! now the score the score is 2-0 said the commentators who are kotetsu and izumo " that kid Naruto will go far dont u think izumo said kotetsu" " you are right my friend he might be the upcoming next best striker in leaf joining legends such as the minato, kakashi or itachi commented izumo" on the field the team is celebrating. iruka's pov " good going guys keep them under pressure and don't relax yet shouted iruka" and man naruto is a natural prodigy and will go far thought iruka".

after the celebration the kick off started and the wave team goes forward with the ball only for the ball to be taken away by the leaf defence who forwarded it to naruto who was skillfully dribbling past the wave defence and got tackled to the ground and the ref fouled the tackle and Naruto shrugged off the pain clearly indicating he was fine took the free kick which was outside the penalty area and wave defence lined up to make a wall and the time was almost up, as naruto took the ball puts it on the ground and steps backwards, " well kotetsu do you think he will score asked izumo" " i dont think so he is far from the goal posts". back to the field naruto breathes in and out looks at the goal post analysing how he is going to shoot the ball and, he shoots off course and everyone is disappointed and suddenly the ball curves and enters the net living everyone watching speechless ( imagine the ball curve as parabola) and everybody recovers and the team leaf academy celebrates ," did u see that kotetsu what an incredible goal said izumo" " ...i i i im still trying to process that ". give it for leaf academy they won by 3-0 .

 _ **aftermath of the game**_.

in the locker rooms " guys that was a great game and you make me proud to be your coach and you all deserve to rest said iruka " Thanks coach the whole team said leaving behind naruto and iruka, " so coach you owe me ramen exclaimed naruto " " yeah u deserve it let's go and celebrate iruka said" as they go to ichiraku ramen. as naruto is cleaning iruka's wallet ,so naruto after your performance today you will surely get a scholarship to the prestigious institute of leaf football academy and all legends are born there stated iruka" " you really thinks so coach with stars in his eyes exclaimed naruto enthusiastically" yes you will" and the two part going to their respective houses.

at the senju residence naruto walks inside the house and is welcomed by his adoptive grandmother tsunade, "how was the game naru asked tsunade" " the game was awesome and i scored three goals and don't call me that i have grown up said naruto" " you will always be my little naru and it never change brat said the blonde haird sannin" " dinner is ready go and take a bath you stink said tsunade holding her nose " ok grandma said naruto.

 **At the offices of intitute of leaf academy football.**

minato namikaze ( the sports director ) is having a chat with kakashi ( the coach of the golden leaf team) are discussing how their going to win the elemental nations junior championship when they hear a knock from the door " come in said minato " in comes rin ( the scout) "sensei i bring grear news while i was scouting i watched the match between LA and WA and LA won 3-0 beating WA and i think i found a playmaker ( wears the numer 10 jersey) for our team reported rin" " who is the kid that impressed you asked minato while Kakashi was also curious since they couldn't find a player to be playmaker", " well the kid is a genius when it comes to being a playmaker and i think when he teams up with sasuke ( is the son of Minato he was a result of a one night stand with mikoto) at the offence they will be unstoppable and we will win the tournament said rin", " well if u say so rin you must give him the scholarship while me and kakashi will evaluate the how the match played stated minato", " ok i will go to LA tomorrow morning and give the good news to iruka said rin leaving the office.

after she left both minato and kakashi played the tape of the game and were impressed," this kid got talent and might even be better than sasuke said Kakashi", i might agree with you on that because Sasuke trained his whole life being a hardworker while these kid is a prodigy said minato", " well is gets jealous easily and i hope they might get along well said Kakashi.

author note "in this fiction kushina falls pregnant and dumbs minato so that minato can focus on his career and in his sorrows he has a one night stand with mikoto so both Naruto and Sasuke are half brothers and kushina died giving birth to naruto and never got to tell minato about naruto and tsunade also doesnt know about minato being Naruto's father and please review and tell me what you think


	3. Getting the scholarship

The senju mansion

Tsunade done with making breakfast goes to wake Naruto up because he will be late for the scholarship selection "NARUTO WAKE UP THIS INSTANCE OR I WILL NOT LET YOU EAT RAMEN FOR MONTHS" Tsunade shouted, "I'm up" exclaimed Naruto as he rushes to do his morning rituals and after he is done, they both sit down and eat their breakfast, " are you ready for scholarship selection today" tsunade breaking the silence " yeah I'm totally ready can't wait to see which academy chose me and I will fulfill my dream of playing for the national team leaf village" Naruto exclaimed, " well I have no doubt you will get in and take it a step at a time, look at that I'm also going to be late for work and guess I will see you tonight" said tsunade already at the door going out. Naruto took his soccer ball and dribbled all the way to school and he doesn't have to look at the football because it is like part of him.

At LA

It was a norm seeing Naruto arrive at school while dribbling the ball.

Iruka sees Naruto "Naruto come here I want you to meet someone regarding your scholarship" said Iruka " OK coach" said Naruto as they both go to iruka's office.

Once they enter the office they see rin siting on the chair " nice to finally meet Mr Uzumaki my name is Rin and I'm a scout for intitute of leaf academy football in short ILAF and I am here to offer you a scholarship that offers you your tuition money, accommodation and meal allowance" Rin stated as she proposed to naruto"i accept and promise to do my best in the academy I won't let you down "Naruto exclaimed" then Iruka I believe we are finished here so I will send your grandma the documents to sign and before that Naruto you need to come with me to ILAF where we will test your abilities " said Rin" no problem at all rin and Naruto goodluck I know you will be the best" Iruka said " You have my word coach I will do my best and become a professional soccer player and get to play for nation team of the leaf village that's a promise of a life time" exclaimed Naruto with a serious face "wow these kid has passion for soccer this year is gonna be interesting and he reminds me of someone" thought Rin" well let's go the taxi is waiting " Rin said" Goodbye coach"Naruto waves goodbye to Iruka as he and rin get in the taxi.

At ILAF

On the sports ground

There is a team practicing and going through drills the team as Kakashi is instructing them on what to do " YO Guys take a break and come here I have news for you" shouted Kakashi, the guys gather around Kakashi "guys before the selection of the team tomorrow we have a new member who will join us today" said Kakashi " but I thought we were already have a team as we went through trails" exclaimed Kiba " as the rest of you know that your parents can afford the tuition fees this school charges and the process of giving a scholarship is too long so we found a student worthy" Kakashi replied "Hn like he will be better than me I'm the best striker this team has" sasuke stated the whole team sweat drop as they know sasuke has a huge ego especially since his father is the legendary yellow flash minato " now sasuke be nice anyway his name is Naruto and he will be joining practice today" said Kakashi " OK coach" replied sasuke, as the guys sit down and wait for their new member " these year we are sure gonna win the junior league tournament since we lost three times in a row but this new team looks promising and I already know the team we selected" thought Kakashi "so guys what to do you think about the new guy who is coming" asked choji "well maybe he's gonna be a striker" stated shikamaru "Hn I'm going to crush him if he thinks he will take my position" sasuke said "oohhh does the great sasuke feel threatened" Sai stated " whatever" sasuke exclaimed "well sasuke is just showing his spirit to fight" shouted Lee " I'm curious about him too" neji said "well speak of the devil and he shall appear'stated Kakashi as he sees the taxi arriving," alright everyone let's welcome your new teammate " Kakashi exclaimed as they line up to meet Naruto" everyone this is Naruto Uzumaki and he will be your new teammate and say hello "Rin told and asked the team," hello"the whole team resonated "hello guys nice to meet you I hope we become friends and good teammates" exclaimed Naruto while smiling, " Naruto my name is Kakashi and I will be your coach so we are going to test you, so defenders get in postion and Naruto all you have to do is score one goal" Kakashi shouted and the guys line up ready to defend against Naruto the defenders are Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, akimichi choji and Aburame Shino.

3 2 1 kakashi blows the whistle and Naruto attacks but is stopped easily by Kiba who takes the ball faster than Naruto can anticipate, "is that the best you got Naruto" taunted Kiba, while Naruto looks down "Naruto the rules of not using Chakra are not applied here so use it," shouted kakashi

"what you went using Chakra" asked Kiba surprised "yes I didn't know the rule didn't apply here" Naruto said, and Kiba passes the ball back to naruto and 3 2 1 Kakashi blows the whistle and Naruto attacks these time applying Chakra to his feet and dribbling the the dafence as though they were standing still " what the hell I didn't see him" was the collective thoughts of the defenders while Kakashi saw the whole thing and thought " damn that kid is fast" back to the field is one on one neji vs Naruto " just like how granny taught me how to control Chakra I will use super strength to score as Naruto shoots and the ball gets an aura of a fire fox going straight to the goal post and neji catches it only to be overpowered and it scores"there is complete silence "yes I did it celebrated" Naruto " now we have found the playmaker" stated a smirking Kakashi " damn it I have to train more and master the rotation before the tournament" neji thought " wow did u see that Naruto is the second guy to score against neji, sasuke being the first" exclaimed Sai.

"OK everyone gather up I will no longer select the team tomorrow, I already have it finalized and the team and it goes as follows

No. 1 neji the goal keeper

No. 2 kiba the the defender

No. 3 choji as the the defender/ substitute goal keeper

No. 4 Lee the defender

No. 5 Shino as defender

No. 6 Sai middle fielder

No. 7 shikamaru as the middle fielder /Captain

No. 8 udon as middle fielder (same age)

No. 9 konohamaru as striker

No. 10 Naruto striker as the play maker

No. 11 sasuke as the striker

Kakashi showed them the line up " Naruto go home and rest and pack your stuff because you will moving in the dorms" said Kakashi "yes coach" replied Naruto as we went back to the taxi and waved to everyone goodbye, "I will not lose to that loser and I will make sure I become the best" thought sasuke, "Naruto you and sasuke are the only ones that ever scored against me I will make sure I keep that way and u got caught me of guard as I didn't know you had a signature move like sasuke but next time I will be prepared" thought neji, "troublesome the position of captain just brings me more responsibility" said shikamaru " lazy ass you better come up with better strategies" stated sasuke as he walks to his house " don't listen to him shikamaru you will do great" exclaimed choji "yah I know let's go to the dorms" said shikamaru

At the office of ILAF

"well Kakashi looks like we have a good team these year unlike the previous years. This team will be like the one itachi was playing with when he was the captain three years ago" spoke minato " yes this year will be interesting I simply can't wait for the junior championship league to begin" exclaimed Kakashi

Finished

Author note

Itachi is the son of fugaku and mikoto unfortunately fugaku passed away before he was born and describing appearances is not my strong point

Review and tell me what you think please


End file.
